Asesinato en el campus
by Fan Shaman King
Summary: Ellos son chicos y chicas normales de universidad que vuelven a practicar el arte Shaman cuando una de sus mejores amigas es asesinada..[AxHH YxP][hay un lemon,extrañas parejas quizás pero encajan en el fic,pesimo summary n.nU reviews please!]CAP.6 ARRIBA
1. Deseo

**Prólogo**

Bien seha hablado muchas veces de los peligros que acechan a las personas en las grandes ciudades, en pequeños pueblos…

Bien se sabe que nadie tiene en cuenta estos peligros, que simplemente se sientan a ver las noticias y cuando sale algún caso de asesinato solo dicen: "Vaya, es una verdadera pena", y siguen viéndolas sin hacer caso.

Bien se sabe que nadie piensa nunca en que algo así le pueda pasar a él mismo…

**CAP.1**

Amaneció en la universidad de Fumbari. Los jóvenes alumnos se levantaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que en esta universidad había una residencia para los alumnos que quisieran quedarse allí a vivir durante sus años de estudio.

En la habitación de tres de los chicos…

-Buenos días…-dijo Horo-Horo Usui en un bostezo mientras se incorporaba de su cama y se estiraba abriendo los brazos.

-Vaya…al fin despiertas Horo nn-le contestó Yoh Asakura, el cual se estaba terminando de vestir.-Pensé que hoy no despertarías, jijiji.

-n-nUUU Lo siento…es que ayer me quedé hasta tarde estudiando y…-el shaman no pudo seguir su frase ya que fue interrumpido por un chico que salía en toalla del baño, después de ducharse.

-No mientas, Horokeu…anoche llegaste a las 5 de la mañana...al menos te lo pasarías bien en la habitación de Anna, ¿no?-le dijo Len Tao.

-Ò/Ó ¡¿pero bueno tu que eres mi madre o qué! ¡¿Me estabas espiando!-le dijo el peliazul exaltado.- ¡Y no me llames Horokeu!

-Nada de eso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como para estar espiándote a ti, simplemente es que en el momento en que llegaste yo estaba despierto ¬¬U- le dijo el Chino mientras se empezaba a vestir.-Y más vale que te vistas…o llegarás tarde a clase…

-ùú…-el chico no dijo nada, solo se metió en el baño dando un portazo.

-Bueno, yo ya estoy vestido.-dijo Yoh cogiendo su mochila y cargándosela de un solo hombro.-Me voy, hoy no os esperaré…nnU, siempre llego tarde y me ponen demasiadas faltas por eso…no puedo permitirme faltar más…u.u

-No te preocupes Yoh, vete, ya iremos nosotros…-dijo Len.

-¡De eso nada!-saltó la voz de Horo desde el baño.- ¡Tu te vas antes solo para encontrarte con mi hermana, imbecil! ò0ó

-… ..UUUUUU ¡Claro que no, Horo! ...¿Cómo puedes pensar eso…? Bueno…me voy…jijiji…-_insofacto_, Yoh salió por la puerta.

- …Pero como puede pensar Horo esas cosas…-se decía Yoh mientras caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones de los chicos.-… ¿Yo? ¿Irme antes? ¿Solo para ver a Pilika?...bah, claro que no…je… ¿o si?...u,u… -seguía pensando mientras habría la puerta del ascensor para bajar a donde estaban las aulas.

Justo al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la aludida, la cual bajaba de arriba, ya que las habitaciones de las chicas estaban en una planta más arriba que la de los chicos. El shaman levantó la vista. Se quedó mirándola, su vista recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica, no era para menos, pues Pilika llevaba puesta una falda de pliegues corta, acompañada por una camiseta blanca muy pagada de mangas anchas que dejaban verse los hombros de la peliazul, la camiseta hacía resaltar aun más la perfecta figura de Pilika y dejaba al descubierto su barriga.

-Bu…buenos días Pilika…nn…-le contestó el chico empezando a sonrojarse.

-¡Buenos días Yoh! --le contestó ella alegre, mientras sujetaba una carpeta decorada con imágenes de famosos cantantes de pop y cosas por el estilo en sus manos.-Vas a clase, ¿no?

-Claro…-el chico bajo la vista al suelo algo nervioso.- …bien Yoh…esta es tu oportunidad…dile que…dile que… -pensaba, pero se volteó a mirarla de reojo.- …dios está tan buena… ¡pero que dices Yoh!...concéntrate…venga… ¡se un hombre y díselo! … -acabó de pensar.

Se giró para hablarle…

-Este…-decía.

-¿Sí…?-preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

-Veras…yo…pues yo…u/u…yo…

- … ¡Vamos Yoh! ¡Dímelo de una vez! dime que me quieres por favor… -se decía ella en su mente, nerviosa.

-Pues… ¿cómo has dormido? u/úUUUU-el chico no fue capaz.

-¿Eh?...ah, pues…bien…-dijo en un susurro algo decepcionada.- ¿Eso querías decirme?

-U.Ú…este…, no…no era eso…

-¿Y entonces que era…?-preguntó acercándosele más.

Yoh la vio ahí…tan cerca…No aguantó más. Tiró su mochila al suelo y cogió la carpeta de Pilika e hizo lo mismo. Agarró a la chica de las muñecas y la puso contra una de las paredes del ascensor para luego besarla apasionadamente en los labios.

Ella correspondió. Al poco se separaron para tomar aire.

-O/O-la peliazul no sabía que decir.

-Siempre se me ha dado mejor demostrar que decir…-le dijo Yoh, para luego seguir besándola.

La soltó de una de las muñecas y bajo su mano para deslizarla por la pierna de Pilika.

Los dos disfrutaban ese momento tan esperado, puesto que se conocían desde pequeños. El estaba prometido con Anna Kyôuyama antes, pero eso cambió cuando la Itako se enamoró de Horo y se hicieron novios.

Yoh siempre se había fijado en Pilika, pero su idea de salir con ella le resultaba imposible porque ella salía con Len a escondidas de Horo y por su compromiso con Anna. Cuando Anna empezó a salir con el ainu y la relación de Pilika y Len se acabó, Yoh vio el camino libre con ella… pero al hermano de Pilika, no le gustaba que ningún chico se le acercara a su hermanita…, así que mantuvo eso en secreto, pero ahora, que habían pasado ya unos cuantos años,…que se veían todos los días en las clases…Yoh no pudo resistirlo más.

Yoh y Pilika seguían besándose salvajemente, hasta que el ascensor se abrió.

-Hemos llegado…-le dijo Pilika separándose a pocos centímetros del rostro de Yoh.

-Sí…, bueno…ahora vámonos a clase pero…después podríamos vernos, ¿no? –le contestó el con una mirada pícara.

-Claro…-le dijo ella algo sonrojada.

Los dos salieron del ascensor. Justo en la salida de éste, Pilika se colocó bien su falda y se encaminó junto a Yoh hacia sus respectivas clases.

En otro de los pasillos…

-Vendrás al baile conmigo, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Horo a Anna, los cuales iban agarrados de la mano.

- ¬¬ ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?-le dijo indignada-Está bastante claro que si, ¿o caso lo dudabas?

-¡N…no! ¡Claro que no! nnUUUUUUUU…

-Bien…mañana quiero que me lleves de compras, aun no tengo el vestido que me pondré y tengo que comprármelo…-le dijo fríamente.

-¿¿Insinúas qué te lo compre yo? U.U…

-Por supuesto…¬o¬…

-Pe…pero…--…bueno, está bien…


	2. Pasión y tragedia

Bueno, espero que el primer capítulo les haya gustado U prometo que ahora es cuando se pone todo más interesante

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAP.2**

Las horas pasaron y llagó la noche. Todos habían cenado y se fueron para sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la de Anna, Pilika y Tamao…

-Bien, yo me voy …-dijo Pilika terminando de echarse un perfume.

-¿A dónde vas? O.ô-le preguntó Tamao desde su escritorio, en el cual estaba estudiando historia.

-Quedé con…Yoh…-le contestó sonrojada.

-¿A, sí? vaya…eso no le gustaría saberlo a tu hermano… ¿no crees?-le dijo Anna sin levantar la vista de su libro, el cual leía tumbada en su cama.

-ÒÓ… ¡claro que no! ¡Por eso no se puede enterar! …tu…no le dirás nada… ¿verdad?...-Pilika temía la respuesta de Anna.

-Por supuesto que…no ¬¬ . No soy ninguna chismosa ¿sabes?

-Uf…gracias Anna…-le dijo aliviada y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

-¿Vendrás a dormir?...o.ô…-le preguntó Tamao.

-/…eh…si…pero mejor no me esperéis despiertas, no se lo que pueda tardar…-antes de esperar respuesta salió y cerró la puerta.

Yoh había citado a Pilika en el gimnasio de la universidad. La chica llegó. Entró y no vio a nadie…todo estaba oscuro…

-¿Yoh…? ¿Estás aquí…?- preguntó con algo de temor de verse allí sola ante la oscuridad de la noche y en aquel sitio tan grande. Notó como alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

-Sí…-le susurró Yoh al oído con una voz bastante sensual.

El Shaman empezó a besarla por el cuello y a meter sus manos bajo la camiseta de Pilika. Comenzó a acariciarle los pechos por encima de la ropa interior.

-Pensé que no estabas…-le susurró cerrando los ojos de placer al notar los besos y las caricias de Yoh.

-… ¿Cómo no iba a venir…?...no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando para estar así contigo…-las manos de Yoh se deslizaron por el vientre de Pilika hasta llegar a su minifalda la cual empezó a desabrochar.

-Yo también llevo esperando mucho…-le dijo Pilika, mientras se sonrojaba al notar que Yoh la desnudaba.

El Shaman terminó de desabrocharle la falda y dejó que se deslizara hasta caer al suelo. Pilika se giró quedando frente a el.

-Te deseo tanto…-le dijo Yoh y la guió hasta ponerla contra la pared, quedando el frente a ella.

Pilika bajo sus manos y empezó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón de Yoh. Este al notarlo se sonrojó, pero después el mismo la ayudó y se los quitó al instante.

Pilika pudo ver a Yoh en boxers…y su sonrojo aumentó.

El Shaman empezó a masajear las piernas de la peliazul hasta que terminó por quitarle la última prenda que la cubría de cintura para abajo. Después hizo lo mismo con la suya. Cargó a Pilika en brazos y ella le abrazó con sus piernas por la cintura.

-Hazme tuya Yoh…-le susurró en el oído. El chico se sonrojó al oír esa suplica de Pilika y la besó apasionadamente mientras empezaba a penetrarla.

Pilika al notarlo dio un fuerte gemido, lo que excitó más a Yoh y empezó a salir y a entrar en ella seguidamente.

Los dos gemían y sudaban…deseaban que ese momento fuera eterno…

Eran las cinco de la madrugada, Tamao no podía dormir, así que decidió salir a pasear por los pasillos. Se puso su bata de andar por casa y salió.

- La verdad es que pasear en medio del campus sola y de noche, no es lo que se dice muy buena idea… -pensaba mientras andaba.

En ese momento pasaba por la puerta del despacho de la secretaria del director. Pudo ver como una sombra pasaba a través de la puerta.

- … ¿Qué hace la señorita Shuko despierta en el despacho a estas horas de la noche…? Que raro… -seguía pensando.

En ese momento oyó como algo se caía dentro del despacho y se rompía. Por acto reflejo abrió la puerta.

-¿Señorita Shuko? ¿Está usted bien?-preguntó mientras miraba a todas partes.

Las luces estaban apagadas, así que estiró la mano y le dio al interruptor que estaba en la pared al lado de la puerta.

-¿Señorita Shuko?...-volvió a llamarla en un tono un poco más fuerte.

Volvió a ver la sombra de antes pasar por la puerta del servicio del despacho.

Tamao empezó a tener miedo…nadie contestaba…

- …Ay dios mío… ¿Qué hago? ..., bueno, la esperaré aquí… -se dijo y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de la señorita Shuko.

Noto como si estuviera mojada al sentarse, frunció el ceño a modo de confusión. Metió la mano debajo de su trasero y noto como si hubiese agua. Sacó la mano y se la miró… Aquello no era agua, era sangre…

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de la silla rápidamente con el trasero manchado de sangre.

-Dios mío… ¿de donde viene esto…?

En ese momento giró la cabeza asustada y vio como por entre las puertas de un armario chorreaba sangre…

Se acercó lentamente…estiró un brazo y agarró el pomo de una de las puertas…cerró los ojos fuertemente y después los abrió al mismo momento en que abría la puerta…

Se quedo petrificada…su rostro se volvió pálido…empezaba a sentir escalofríos…

Allí mismo…dentro del armario…pudo ver…a la señorita Shuko muerta… con los ojos abiertos, cubierta de sangre y con una vara de hierro atravesándola…

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Tamao gritó de miedo, pena y angustia.-¡¡DIOS MIO! ¡¡SOCORRO!

La chica sintió como una presencia…no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, estaba muy asustada…No se atrevía a girarse por lo que pudiese encontrar detrás suya…

-¿Hao…?… ¿eres tú…?-deseaba que fuera el chico, que la hubiese oído de gritar y hubiese venido en su ayuda.

Se giró, su vista recorrió a esa presencia desde los pies a la cabeza…era alguien…no sabía quien…vestía una túnica negra y una careta blanca que daba terror solo verla…

Tamao gritó más fuerte que en toda su vida. Intentaba salir de allí, pero del miedo sus piernas se paralizaron, su corazón latía más que nunca de terror.

-Por favor…no me haga daño…por favor…-la chica lloraba.

El individuo se acercó a ella levantando un puñal en uno de sus brazos. Tamao lo miró aun llorando y muy asustada…

-No…por favor…no…-no pudo acabar la frase, pues ese extraño le dio una puñalada en el pecho, ella calló al suelo temblando, llorando y tocándose en donde le había dando la puñalada. Su mirada subió hasta encontrarse de frente con esa careta de espanto y notó otra puñalada, y otra…y otra…


	3. Venganza

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, la verdad pensaba publicarlo más tarde, pero pensé que no, que dependiendo de los reviews que reciba esta vez, seguiré el fic o no lo seguiré, depende de vosotros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAP. 3**

Amaneció. Anna se despertó y no vio a Pilika ni a Tamao. La verdad le resultaba extraño, pero no le dio importancia, solo se levantó y se empezó a vestir. Una vez terminada de vestir, se disponía a entrar al baño, pero alguien pegaba una y otra vez en la puerta muy fuerte.

-¡Ya va!-dijo con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a abrir.

Se encontró con Horo.

-¿Qué quieres? Es muy temprano…¬¬

-Vamos Anna, no hay tiempo de explicar nada, no sabes lo que ha pasado…-la agarró de la mano y la llevó rápidamente hacia abajo.

-¡¿Me quieres explicar que es lo que pasa!

-Ahora lo sabrás…-dijo Horo bajando la mirada tristemente.

-Horo…-susurró, pocas veces se veía al shaman del hielo así, algo grave pasaba…

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho de la secretaria. Anna vio a muchos alumnos en la puerta, entre ellos a Pilika y a Yoh. Pilika lloraba abrazada a Yoh mientras este cerraba los ojos y la intentaba consolar.

Lyserg también lloraba y Hao y Chocolove y todos…, Len estaba apoyado en la pared mirando al suelo mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, algo enfadado y triste a la vez…todos sus amigos estaban mal…

-… ¿Qué pasa aquí…?-le preguntó a Horo.

En la puerta del despacho había muchos policías que hablaban entre ellos. De repente, unos médicos salieron de la oficina arrastrando una camilla la cual cubría una sabana blanca manchada de sangre.

Pilika al ver eso volvió a girar la cabeza bruscamente llorando más que nunca y abrazando a Yoh fuertemente.

Anna miró la camilla, oía lamentos… ¿qué era aquello?...

-¡Horo dime de una vez que a pasado aquí, joder!-insistió la Itako enfadada y temiéndose lo peor.

-Verás Anna…anoche…alguien…pues alguien…-Horo no sabía como decirlo…

-¿Alguien que…?

-Alguien asesino a la señorita Shuko y…a…a…Tamao…, han aparecido muertas esta mañana…-dijo a la vez que agachaba la cabeza tristemente.

-¿Cómo…? No…no puede ser…no es posible…no…-se llevó las manos a la boca y miró hacia un lado, donde los padres de Tamao lloraban desconsolados.

Se abrazó a Horo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar…Horo la abrazaba de la misma manera…e intentaba contener sus lagrimas…pero no pudo…

Pasó la mañana y al llegar la tarde, el director convocó una reunión con los alumnos y el profesorado en el salón de actos.

Todos llegaron, nadie sonreía…todos sentían pena y miedo…

-Bueno alumnos…como ya sabéis…ha pasado un terrible suceso…-empezaba a decir el director.

Pilika miraba al suelo y no pudo evitar volver a llorar. Yoh estaba a su lado y la abrazó haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Tranquila Pilika…tranquila…-le decía.

Ella no contestó, simplemente se aferró a la camisa de Yoh y lloraba.

-Y por este terrible suceso…es mi deber informarles de que…el Campus ya no es un lugar seguro…, no sabemos como ha podido pasar esto…pero debemos tomar medidas, por lo tanto…a partir de las 10 de la noche, todas las puertas de las habitaciones quedarán cerradas y nadie podrá salir hasta la mañana siguiente…-terminó el director. Se oyeron las quejas de algunos alumnos.- ¡Y no quiero oír ni una queja ni nada más! ¡Esas son las normas que hay que cumplir y punto!-dijo y se fue.

Hao, Lyserg, Len, Anna, Pilika, Horo y Yoh se fueron al patio de la universidad a sentarse. Pilika se sentó al lado de Yoh en el borde de una fuente, aun llorando, mientras éste la abrazaba. Horo se sentó al lado de Anna y en el mismo sitio que los anteriores, la Itako aun no se lo podía creer…, Hao y Lyserg se sentaron en el césped, Len permanecía de pie…nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Pilika.

-…Creo que el director tiene razón, eso será lo mejor…-dijo Lyserg rompiendo el silencio.

-…Si…pero…por mucho que hagamos caso de esto, Tamao ya no volverá…ni la señorita Shuko…-dijo Hao.

-Dios mío…esto no puede estar pasando…-dijo Anna con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…-dijo Horo.

-¡¿Y que quieres que hagamos! ¡No se puede hacer nada! ¡Están muertas!-le dijo Len alterado a Horo.

-¡Lo se estúpido, pero quiero ayudar en algo!-le contestó Horo.

-¡Lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudar es callarte!-Len empezaba a enfadarse más.

-¡Cállate tú, imbecil!

Antes de que pudiesen continuar discutiendo, Pilika se levantó y los miró con la cara llena de lágrimas y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¡¿Queréis parar de una vez!-les gritó.- ¡No tenéis respeto por nada ni por nadie! ¡Hace unas horas que Tamao a muerto, un asesino anda suelto y vosotros solo pensáis en discutir y pelear! ¡Ya estoy cansada! ¡Estoy harta!-al decir esto, Pilika salió corriendo.

-¡Hermana!-la llamó Horo, pero no le hizo caso.

-Voy a buscarla…-dijo Yoh incorporándose y salió corriendo tras ella.

Anna suspiró…Len y Horo se callaron y se sentaron en el césped…Hao y Lyserg seguían en el mismo estado…

-¡Pilika espera!-le gritaba Yoh mientras corría tras ella.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! Quiero estar sola…-dijo aumentando la velocidad mientras corría.

Pero Yoh la alcanzó y la agarró del brazo, ella intentó soltarse, pero finalmente calló llorando sobre el pecho de Yoh.

-Por favor…dime que no es cierto, no puede ser cierto…Tamao no puede estar muerta…-dijo entre el llanto.

-Ojala pudiera decirte que no…pero te estaría mintiendo…-le dijo Yoh mientras la abrazaba fuerte y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Tamao era mi amiga…era como mi hermana…y ahora está…está…muerta…

-Lo siento Pilika, lo siento mucho…lo siento…-decía Yoh bajando la voz.

Pilika se aferró más al pecho del shaman sin dejar de llorar.

Anna se levantó del suelo y se quedó mirándolos a todos fijamente.

-Sois Shamanes…yo soy sacerdotisa…algo podremos hacer, tenemos que hacer algo…-dijo seria mientras se removía unas lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-Anna tiene razón…-dijo Lyserg.

-Te olvidas de que hace ya mucho que no practicamos el arte Shaman…además, ser shaman no significa que podamos revivir a los muertos…-dijo Hao.

-No, pero…tal vez yo si pueda…-dijo Anna.

-No lo se Anna, ¿estás lo suficientemente preparada para eso? Hace ya mucho que no practicas nada…

-Lo se…-Anna calló de rodillas al suelo.-Al menos, vosotros id a buscar a ese…asesino y…dadle su merecido…-al decir esto, la Itako frunció el ceño.

Todos asintieron.

-Contad conmigo también…-dijo Yoh que se acercaba con Pilika agarrada de su mano.

-¡Si! Encontraremos a ese asesino…-dijo Horo poniéndose en pie.

-Claro, pero…uno de nosotros se quedará con las chicas mientras le buscamos…-dijo Yoh.-Y yo seré el primero en quedarme…

-De eso nada, yo soy sacerdotisa, iré con vosotros a buscarle, seré útil…-dijo Anna seria.

-No Anna, tu no vas, si te pasa algo yo…-decía Horo.

-Tranquilo no me pasará nada…se cuidar de mi misma…

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Estaré bien, además…tú estarás a mi lado…-dijo y le sonrió levemente.

-Ay…está bien…-terminó el Ainu.-Bueno…entonces solo habrá que quedarse con Pilika…-miró a Yoh con el ceño fruncido.-…No tienes por que ser tú el que se quede…-le dijo.

-No, pero yo quiero quedarme…si algo le pasará a Pilika jamás me lo perdonaría…la quiero…-dijo y miró a la peliazul de reojo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el comentario de Yoh, pero no preguntaron nada…no era el momento de interrogatorios.

-ù.ú…Está bien…te quedarás tú…-se resigno Horo.

Pasó la tarde y llegaron las nueve y media de la noche, todos estaban en la habitación de las chicas preparándose.

-Bien, ya está todo. -dijo Anna.

-Sí, vámonos, ya van a ser las 10 y no nos dejaran salir…-dijo Hao abriendo la puerta.

-Cierto…-dijo Len y salió por la puerta junto a Lyserg.

Horo se acercó a Pilika.

-Ten mucho cuidado, hermano…-le dijo la chica.

-Descuida…tendré mucho cuidado…no te preocupes…-le dijo su hermano y la abrazó.-Te quiero mucho hermanita…

-Y yo a ti…-le dijo.

Horo se separó lentamente y la besó en la mejilla.

-Yoh, más vale que me la cuides bien o si no te…

-Tranquilo Horo, la cuidaré con mi vida…

-Bien…en ese caso…hasta mañana…te prometo que encontraremos a ese asesino y deseará no haber nacido…-le dijo Horo a Pilika.

-¡Vamos Horo, o nos van a cerrar las puertas!-se escuchó a Anna desde fuera.

-¡Sí, voy!-Horo salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pilika se quedó mirando la puerta. Yoh la abrazó por detrás.

-Tranquila…verás como lo encuentran…-le dijo el shaman consolándola.

-Eso espero…-susurró ella y se retiró para sentarse en su cama.

Yoh se sentó a su lado.

-Mira…-Pilika señaló a la que era la cama de Tamao.-No hace ni un día que Tamao estaba ahí…durmiendo…sin saber que…sin saber…-unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Yoh la abrazó.

-Sshh…no digas nada…, mejor…intenta dormir y olvidarte… ¿si…?-le dijo Yoh.

Pilika se echó hacia atrás y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada.

-Sí…tienes razón.-Yoh se tumbó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura.

-Duerme, no te preocupes por nada…yo estoy aquí…-le dijo el chico.

Pilika posó su mano sobre el brazo de shaman que la rodeaba y cerró los ojos.

Por otro lado, los demás chicos salieron fuera del edificio.

-¿Y a donde se supone que iremos a buscarlo? No tenemos ninguna pista ni nada…-dijo Lyserg.

-Yo puedo predecir cosas…-dijo Anna.-esta habilidad también la tenía Tamao…-susurró.

La Itako se puso de rodillas en el suelo y sacó la tabla de Ouija. Se puso como en un trance mientras posaba sus manos sobre la tabla.

-¿Qué ves Anna?-preguntó Horo.

-Le siento…está cerca…busca sangre…va a por alguien…, no consigo saber por quién…-decía la chica.-Veo árboles…escucho el sonido de cuervos y grillos…

-Debe de estar en el bosque, seguro…-dijo Len señalando al camino que llevaba al bosque.

Anna salió del trance y su cuerpo se callo hacia delante, agotada. Horo se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Bien…iremos al bosque…-terminó Hao.

Todos se fueron para el bosque, Anna iba muy pegada a Horo.

-¿Asustada?-le preguntó su novio.

-¿Eh?... ¡No! nada de eso ¬¬

-Ya…

En ese momento, Hao se paró en seco, ya que iba el primero. Todos se detuvieron al momento.

-¿¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lyserg, nervioso.

-Sshh…calla, no eleves la voz…-dijo el apache.-Creo que algo se ha movido por ahí detrás…iré a mirar…

-No, no debemos separarnos…lo mejor será que vayamos todos…-dijo Anna.

-Si de verdad hay algo ahí es mejor que vaya solo, o lo espantaremos con tanto ruido si vamos todos…-alegó Hao.-Mirad, yo iré por allí-señalo el camino por donde había visto moverse algo.-Horo y Anna id por allí detrás y Len y Lyserg id por la izquierda. Nos encontraremos aquí en media hora…esperemos encontrar algo…

-No dejaremos que vayas solo, Hao, ¡¿estás loco o qué!

-Créeme, es lo mejor…

-Pero…- la Itako se resignó.-Está bien…

Todos hicieron lo que Hao indicó. El apache se dirigía hacia donde le había parecido ver algo.

-… ¿Quién anda ahí…?-preguntó a la nada.

De repente noto como una presencia tras de si. Se giró rápidamente. No vio nada…

-¡Sal quien quiera que seas!-gritó fuertemente, pero de nuevo nadie contestó, solo tuvo como respuesta el ruido que parecía acercarse cada vez más…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien pues esto es todo por ahora, ya sabéis dependiendo de vuestros reviews lo sigo o no. Bueno y ahora contestaré a los que si me mandaron.

Loconexion

Me alegro que te hayan gustado las parejas, a mi también me gustan mucho por eso las puse, obviamente jeje n.n Bueno y por lo de Tamao aun no te preocupes, todo puede solucionarse…ya sabes, son Shamanes y bueno todo o casi todo es posible no? hay gracias por informarme sobre ponerle "T" al fic y esas cosas n.n

lintu asakura

Bueno la verdad es que a mi me gusta más el HoroxAnna pero también te apoyo en lo del HaoxAnna, solo te digo que quizás aun haya mucho fic por delante, quien sabe que pueda ocurrir al final…

Annita Kyo

Bueno me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic n.n la verdad le intento poner todo mi empeño, y pues también me alegro que te gusten las parejas, yo creo que esas que puse son muy originales y no se…a mi me gustan n.n

Saphir Neyraud

Una lastima que no te gusten los hermanos Usui, la verdad es que creo que Pilika es mi personaje favorito…pero bueno para gustos los colores no? n.n y no te preocupes, pondré más sobre las parejas protagonistas.

Bueno ya está. A Todo mil gracias por los reviews n.n


	4. Ni rastro

**Cap.4**

Yoh estaba de pie, apoyado en la ventana de la habitación de las chicas, contemplando la fría noche.

El mismo no se creía la valentía que había demostrado ante lo sucedido, en realidad…estaba muy asustado. Temía por la seguridad de Pilika y lo demás…incluso de la suya propia… Pero debía ser fuerte, no podía hundirse también, tenía que estar apoyando a la Ainu es todo momento…

Mientras contemplaba la calle desierta, un grito ahogado de Pilika hizo que se girara rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡¡Pilika! ¡¿¿qué te pasa!

Pilika estaba sentada en la cama, con las manos a los lados apoyadas. Sudaba, respiraba muy agitada, y su cara expresaba miedo y angustia.

-¡El está aquí…está aquí…vino por mi…vino…!-se llevó una mano al pecho.- ¡me apuñaló…!

Yoh se sentó frente a ella y la agarró de las manos haciendo que le mirara.

-Calmate…solo ha sido una pesadilla…tranquila…

Pilika paró el llanto en seco, empezó a respirar mas calmada…finalmente se dejó caer hacia delante apoyándose en el pecho de Yoh.

-Ha sido horrible…soñé que el asesino me perseguía y me…

Antes de que siguiera, Yoh le levanto la cara y le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Eso no lo digas…jamás dejaría que nada te pasara…y nada te pasará…así que no te preocupes…

-Lo se…-se abrazo con más fuerza a Yoh, como buscando refugio en él.-ya lo se…

Se quedaron abrazados por un rato. Pilika aun temblaba del miedo que había pasado, y Yoh, al notarlo, no se separó ni un instante de ella.

Mientras…, en el bosque…

-¡¿Has oído eso!-preguntó Anna zarandeando del brazo a su novio.

-Anna…es solo un grillo…¬¬U-dijo este mirándola con burla.-No me digas que tienes miedo…tú, la "poderosa sacerdotisa Anna Kyôuyama", tiene miedo de un bicho XD-dijo riendo.

-¡No es eso idiota! ¬¬ -le dio un zape-Además,…no se como puedes reírte después de lo que ha pasado con Tamao…eres un insensible…

-Pe…perdona Anna, es que yo lo olvidé…ú.ù…me siento fatal…-dijo Horo mirando al suelo.

-Bueno está bien…no te pongas ahora a dramatizar…-dijo ésta siguiendo adelante, mientras Horo la seguía detrás aun con la cabeza agachada.

En otra parte, Hao seguía mirando por su alrededor. Había oído algo, y tenía que averiguar de que o qué se trataba…

-¡Sal cobarde!-gritó el Apache al bosque.

Como nadie respondió a su llamada, el mismo se armo de valor y se dispuso a pasar entre los matorrales donde tras ellos le había parecido oír ese ruido.

-"Vamos Hao…tu no puedes tener miedo de nada… eres un shaman…"-se decía a si mismo intentando convencerse.

Pasó entre los matorrales y entre los árboles y solo oía el sonido de estos moverse con el viento y algunos búhos…en ese momento se oyó como pasos tras de si. Se giró rápidamente y solo pudo ver como un puño se acercaba a su cara y lo golpeaba, dejándolo inconsciente…

Mientras tanto, Len y Lyserg iban andando por otra parte del bosque…

-Es inútil, aquí no hay nada…-dijo Lyserg mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya me estoy cansando de dar vueltas como un tonto… voy a buscar a Hao y me vuelvo a para la universidad…-dijo el chino con algo de enfado en su voz.

-Pero Len…y que pasa con…

-¡Lo se! Se que debemos buscar a ese asesino pero creo que si estuviera aquí ya nos habría oído, y se habría largado…no creo que sea tan estúpido…-alegó el chino mirando al inglés.

En ese momento oyeron como Horo los llamaba desde el lado donde Hao se había perdido entre los árboles. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrieron hacia allí y encontraron a Hao tirado en el suelo y abriendo los ojos y a Anna y Horo a su lado.

-¿¿¿Qué paso?-preguntó Lyserg mirando a Hao preocupado.

-No lo se, volvimos a buscarle porque no encontrábamos nada y lo vimos aquí tirado…-dijo Anna.

Hao se incorporó y se levantó del suelo con la mano en la frente al sentir algo de mareo.

-Pues solo sentí como alguien me golpeaba…y estoy seguro que fue ese asesino…pero se ha largado…-alegó Hao con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno…viendo está la situación creo que lo mejor es volver a la universidad.-comentó Len.-Aquí ya no hacemos nada porque el desgraciado ese se ha ido…

-Len tiene razón.-dijo Anna.-Vámonos y mañana seguimos con la búsqueda…

Y así lo hicieron. Los cinco se fueron y llegaron a la universidad. Por el camino nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, el habiente se notaba tenso.

Cuando entraron…

-Anna…deberías pasar la noche en mi habitación…-dijo Horo.-No me mal interpretes pero…yo no quiero que nada malo te pase y…siento que si estás conmigo estarás más segura…-miró a Anna a los ojos.

-Pero Horo…yo estaré bien-dijo la Itako .

-Anna por favor…ú.u…

-mm…está bien…-terminó la rubia.-pero al menos déjame ir a buscar mi pijama a mi habitación si?

-No quiero que vayas sola…

-Yo iré.-dijo Len.-me dejé mi chaqueta en su habitación antes de salir…de paso le traigo su pijama.

-Vale está bien.-dijo la rubia.-pero no toques mis cosas ¬¬ limítate a coger el pijama y ya, está en el segundo cajón del armario. Ten, toma las llaves, no pegues porque despertarás a Yoh y a Pilika.

-…Vale.-dijo Len y agarró las llaves.

El chino llegó a la habitación. Abrió la puerta despacio y cuando entró…vio a Pilika y a Yoh en la misma cama, abrazados y dormidos…no supo porque, pero comenzó a llenarse de rabia… ¿acaso eran celos? ¿Acaso aún no había olvidad el tiempo en que Pilika fue suya? ¿Acaso…aun la amaba?

Pasó por el lado de la cama y se acercó al armario, lo abrió y agarró el pijama. Se fue para una mesa y cogió su chaqueta que estaba en cima y se fue hacia la puerta para marcharse. En ese momento oyó como Yoh se movía dormido en la cama y se abrazaba más a Pilika.

-…ù.ú…-Len sintió ganas de golpearlo pero…se controló. Pilika ahora era de otro y con Yoh estaba muy feliz…al menos eso parecía y así era, Pilika con Yoh tenía todo lo que podría desear.

Len se fue cerrando la puerta de un portado y haciendo que Yoh y Pilika se despertaran.

-¿¿¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Pilika algo asustada.

-Tranquila, solo fue alguno de los chicos que ya volvió, me pareció oir las llaves-le dijo Yoh comenzando a acariciarle la cara suavemente.-todo estará bien…

-Si…pero ahora no me puedo dormir…se me quitó el sueño…-.- - dijo la Ainu mirando a Yoh algo sonrojada.

-Pues creo que eso lo puedo solucionar…-la miró mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta comenzar a besarle el cuello.

-o/o…pero Yoh es muy tarde no?

-Bah…nunca es tarde para pasarlo bien…-dijo el castaño aun besándole el cuello y comenzando a retirarle el camisón y bueno…ya se sabe como terminaron…

Len llegó a la habitación. Entró y soltó el pijama en la cama donde Anna y Horo estaba sentados juntos.

-¿Te pasa algo Len?-le preguntó el peliazul.

-No, nada…-dijo con el ceño fruncido y entró al baño.

-o.oU que raro…

-Bueno pues yo voy a ponerme el pijama…-dijo la Itako.

-¿¿Te ayudo? n/n-le preguntó su novio.

-¬/¬UU no!-le contestó.

-Oh…ú.uU

Mientras tanto, en la puerta del edificio de la universidad estaba el guardia jurado del turno de noche paseando por los alrededores. Oyó un ruido…se giró…y…pudo ver como un puñal atravesaba su pecho…

-------------------------------------

Bueno ya se que me demoré bastante o-oU pero igual aquí está el siguiente cap. Espero que sea de su agrado y reviews por favor! T.T


	5. Reaparición

**Cap.5**

Todos dormían placidamente excepto Anna…la cual estaba en la habitación de su novio pero en otra cama diferente a la de él.

-"…no puedo dormir…no dejo de pensar en lo que ha pasado con Tamao…"-se decía la Itako.-"…dios es demasiado fuerte…uu"

En ese momento se iluminó un poco la habitación haciendo que Horo se girara para el otro lado de su cama pero sin despertarse y que Len también siguiera durmiendo sin inmutarse.

Anna no pudo creer lo que vio…era…ella, era…su amiga… Se levantó rápido de la cama sin dejar de mirar al espectro que tenía frente a ella…no pudo evitar dejar salir de sus ojos unas lagrimas…

-Ta…Tamao…-dejó caer en un susurro sin dejar de mirar al fantasma de su amiga allí presente. Mirándola y a pesar de todo con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-Hola…señorita Anna…-le dijo la pelirosa en una sonrisa.

Anna estaba sorprendida, no por el hecho de ver un fantasma ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a verlos con frecuencia, sino porque era el de Tamao…

-Pero como…como es que…-la miraba aun sin poder dejar de llorar en lágrimas silenciosas.

-Eso no importa…-le dijo.-no me dejan quedarme mucho tiempo…solo he venido para comunicarle quien fue quien me…-miró al suelo tristemente.-asesinó…-cerró los ojos apretándolos con tristeza.

-Debe de ser muy duro hablar de eso ¿no…?

-Si…bastante pero…no puedo hacer nada…lo que ha pasado es esto y no hay vuelta atrás…-dijo Tamao.

-Tamao…-Anna apretó los puños.-yo…no se como…pero yo…te juro que te traeré de vuelta…si en verdad soy una buena sacerdotisa y ellos son shamanes…lo haremos te lo prometo…-en las palabras de la Itako se podía notar la tristeza y a la vez el enfado por no poder ayudar aun a su amiga.

-No se preocupe señorita Anna…, yo…

-¡¡Tamao!-se escuchó a Horo de gritar.-O.O ¡¡¿¿pero como!-se levantó a toda prisa de su cama y se puso al lado de Anna.

-Hola joven Horo…n.n…

-Ha venido para decirnos quien la asesinó…-le dijo la rubia a su novio.

-Ya veo...-aún no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Quién fue…?-preguntó Anna.

-Pues…fue…-en ese momento el fantasma de Tamao se empezó a desvanecer.

-¡¡pero…pero que pasa! ¡no te vayas tienes que decírnoslo…!-le gritó Horo Horo.

-Lo siento…me acaban de comunicar que no puedo…esto que pasó, pasó por algo…y es para que vosotros os hagáis mas fuertes…para que volváis a sentir la sangre Shaman en vuestras venas…-los miró a los dos y les sonrió.-confío en vosotros y en los demás…y…saludadme a Pilika…decidle que la quiero y que siempre la recordaré como mi mejor amiga…-sonrió de nuevo.-jamás os olvidaré…adiós…-y el espíritu se desvaneció por completo dejando a Anna y a Horo con la palabra en la boca.

-…Esto es un reto Horo…-le dijo Anna dejándose caer sobre los brazos de su novio aun llorando.-yo…no me rendiré…no lo haré conseguiré que Tamao vuelva y vosotros debéis conseguir que ese asesino pague por lo que hizo…

-Y así será…no te preocupes por eso…-le dijo abrazándola para hacerle notar que él estaba allí junto a ella, y que siempre la apoyaría y la ayudaría en todo…

-Horo…-levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos.-deberíamos ir a dormir de nuevo…

-Sí claro…-sin darse cuenta poco a poco iban acercando más sus rostros.

-Es tarde…-sus labios ya se estaban rozando.

-Aja…-terminaron por besarse…un beso que se prolongó…

Horo se dejó caer hacia delante recostando a Anna en la cama…ella, aun que parezca raro, se dejo caer hasta quedar tumbada y él encima…seguían besándose cada vez con más pasión. Las manos de Horo subían peligrosamente por las piernas de la Itako y luego por su cintura, recorriendo todo su cuerpo en caricias que hacían que la chica suspirara levemente. Los dos disfrutaban ese momento, Horo porque no podía creer que Anna se dejara y Anna porque no podía creer que se estaba dejando…

Seguían besándose y acariciándose hasta que…

-¡Ey…! –les gritó Len desde su cama.- ¿podríais hacer eso cuando yo no esté presente si no es mucha molestia?

-./. Es cierto…Len estaba ahí y me olvidé…-dijo Anna separándose de Horo y haciéndole gestos de que se levantara de encima de ella. Él hizo lo propio.

Ella se metió en la cama corriendo y se cubrió con las mantas.

-Buenas noches…-dijo avergonzada.

-ù.ú si buenas noches…-Horo miró fulminantemente al chino y se metió en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de Pilika…

-Buenos días…-le dijo Yoh al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás, aun en la cama.

-…Buenos días…-le dijo ella girando un poco la cabeza para verlo mientras le sonreía.- ¿dormiste bien?

-Mejor que bien…-le dijo algo sonrojado.

Los dos aun estaban desnudos por lo que había pasado aquella noche…

Pilika se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con una de las sabanas.

-Iré a vestirme…-se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios.-no tardo…-le sonrió y se metió en el baño.

Yoh se levantó y comenzó a vestirse en la habitación.

Cuando ambos acabaron, salieron fuera para bajar a clases, cada uno con sus respectivas mochilas y agarrados de la mano.

Mientras bajaban se encontraron con Lyserg y Hao.

-Buenos dias chicos n.n-los saludó Yoh.

-Veo que no os habéis enterado de lo sucedido…

-¿¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Pilika empezando a temerse lo peor.

-A amanecido muerto el guardia de la universidad esta mañana…-terminó Lyserg.

-Dios…-dijo Yoh alucinando.-¿esto no parará o qué…?

-Nadie lo sabe…pero eso si, debemos salir de nuevo a buscarlo esta noche y volver con respuesta, no podemos dejar que vuelva a matar a nadie…-dijo Hao.

-Hao tiene razón.-alegó Pilika-hoy debéis encontrarle de una vez…

Los cuatro siguieron hablando mientras bajaban hasta la cafetería del centro para desayunar junto a Horo, Anna y Len que ya estaban allí sentados esperándolos.

Mientras desayunaban, Anna les contó lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, como Tamao se le apareció y que le había dicho.

-………-Pilika se abrazó a Yoh mientras dejaba derramar unas lagrimas.

-Y me dijo que te dijera que jamás te olvidaría…que siempre fuiste su mejor amiga…-le dijo Anna a Pilika entre una pequeña sonrisa.

Pilika sonrió levemente, pero no podía decir nada, estaba emocionada y a la vez muy triste.

-Está decidido…esta noche sin falta buscaremos a ese desgraciado…-dijo Len.

-¡Así es! Esta vez no se librará, pagara por lo que hizo…-dijo Hao.

-Lo haremos por Tamao…por nuestra amiga…-alegó Horo.

-Sí, por nuestra amiga Tamao…-terminó Yoh.

Los chicos se miraron decididos y dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por encontrar a ese asesino…

Todos fueron a dar clase, luego a almorzar y después a más clases… Cuando acabaron cada uno se fue para su habitación a ducharse y prepararse porque…esa noche tenían mucho trabajo que hacer…

Bien aquí el quinto cap.! Como la última vez me demoré bastante esta vez quise adelantarme n.n espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: mItSuKi TaO, Saphir Neyraud, Loconexion, Pilika Usui, Kurusugawa Himeko y lilyblack40

Espero que me dejen más reviews porque es lo que me inspira para seguir escribiendo n.n gracias!


	6. Secuestrada

**Cap.6**

Era por la tarde. Ya todos estaban preparados para que, cuando oscureciera, salir en busca del asesino de nuevo. Anna y Pilika estaban en su habitación hablando…

-¿No sería mejor que les acompañáramos…? –le preguntó Pilika a la Itako.

-Pues…no se tú, pero yo si les acompañaré…-se cruzó de brazos.-yo podría defenderme al tener poderes de sacerdotisa pero…tú…

-Sí lo se, yo no tengo ningún poder…quizás solo sería un estorbo, pero allí estarán mi hermano y mi novio…y quiero acompañarles…si algo les pasara yo…-decía la Ainu mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No les pasará nada…ten fe. Ellos son fuertes, estoy segura de que no les pasará nada…

-Eso espero…

En ese momento se oyó por los altavoces por donde el director llama a los alumnos para que vayan a su despacho, como llamaban a Pilika.

La peliazul se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada con Anna y se dispuso a ir.

-Es raro que te llamen a ti, ¿no?-le preguntó Anna dudosa.

-Sí tienes razón pero…tendré que ir para ver que quieren, quizás sea importante…

Anna asintió y Pilika se fue. Iba caminando por el pasillo y entró en el ascensor para bajar. Cuando salió siguió andando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho del director…

Mientras, en la habitación de los chicos…

-¿¿Por qué habrán llamado a Pilika?-preguntaba Yoh nervioso.

-Cálmate…será por algún problema de estudios o que se yo…-lo intentó calmar su hermano Hao.

-Eso es imposible, mi hermana es lista…no tiene problemas de estudios-alegó Horo empezando a preocuparse bastante.

De repente Len se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-¡¡Y esa no era la voz del director!-frunció el ceño.-estoy seguro de que no era…he hablando bastantes veces con él como para no saberlo…

-Dios…no será que…-Lyserg los miraba a los demás con cara de aterrado.

-…Pilika…-dejó salir Yoh en un susurro y sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo de la habitación y se dispuso a ir al despacho del director. Los demás no se quedaron atrás y lo siguieron…

Mientras, Pilika ya estaba abriendo la puerta del despacho. Entró y no vio a nadie…

-¿Señor director…? ¿Hola…?-miró de lado a lado.- ¿Hay alguien aquí…?

En ese momento oyó un ruido proveniente del baño del despacho. Su vista se fijó en la puerta de éste, de repente se abrió lentamente y…el cuerpo muerto del director calló de bruces contra el suelo completamente manchado de sangre…

Pilika dio un grito de terror y angustia nada más verlo, pero no pudo hacer nada más, cuando notó como una mano la agarraba abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura y con la otra mano le tapaba la boca.

La chica solo podía mover las piernas en señal de querer librarse de su agresor, pero le era imposible. De repente notó como la tiraba al suelo de un golpe, haciéndole daño en la espalda al caer.

-No por favor…-solo podía rogar que no la matara, ella ya se había dando cuenta de que quién tenía frente a ella, era el asesino de Tamao.

El sujeto la agarro de los brazos con una mano y con la otra le desagarró la camisa que traía puesta la peliazul. Ella no pudo evitar dejar salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras seguía suplicando que la dejara en paz.  
Las manos del individuo bajaron hasta agarrar la falda de la chica y empezar a quitársela bruscamente. Pilika pudo notar como las manos del ser tocaban todo su cuerpo y como le lamían el cuello. Ella solo podía sentir asco…pero más que eso, era miedo…la estaba intentando violar…

Por los pasillos iban corriendo los chicos, Yoh iba el primero, se estaba temiendo lo peor, tenía miedo de que pudieran matar a Pilika…a su Pilika…  
Notaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y una impotencia enorme al pensar que no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla…aceleró el paso corriendo más fuerte.

Horo Horo no se quedó atrás, estaba aterrado de pensar que podría perder a su hermana a la que tanto adora…

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho. Lyserg agarró el pomo de la puerta pero está no se podía abrir.

-¡Está cerrada!-gritó el inglés.

-¡¡Maldita sea tenemos que abrir esa puerta!-gritaba Len desesperado.

Yoh tenía en su rostro expresión de mucho enojo a la vez que de miedo. De repente pateó la puerta de tal manera, que ésta calló de golpe al suelo.

Todos entraron dentro y…pudieron divisar como Pilika estaba tirada en el suelo, ya casi sin ropa, y como tenía encima a un sujeto que la tocaba, la besaba y la lamía por donde quería…

Yoh empezó a llenarse de ira…notaba como la sangre le hervía por sus venas…

-Yoh…, hermano…-los llamaba Pilika entre el llanto que no podía evitar dejar salir.

-Hermana…-Horo corrió hacia donde se encontraban el individuo y su hermana, pero de repente este se puso en pie, como si fuera teletransportándose por arte de magia. Se puso en pie con Pilika sujetada en sus brazos y tapándole la boca.

-¡¡¡Suéltala ahora mismo desgraciado!-le gritaba Yoh.

-No lo haré…-contestó el sujeto, tenía una voz bastante grabe, daba miedo oírle, parecía el mismísimo diablo.

-¡¡Déjala en paz ahora mismo maldito!-le gritaba Horo enfurecido.

-¡¡Más te vale soltarla o…!-le gritaba Len con el ceño fruncido y apretando sus puños.

-…La dejaré libre si me dais lo que quiero…-les dijo el asesino.

-¡¡¿Y qué diablos quieres! ¡Te daré lo que quieras pero suéltala!-le decía Yoh acercándose a él. De repente notó como una fuerza invisible lo lanzaba contra la pared.

-Para empezar…mantened la distancia si no queréis que ella muera o que muráis vosotros mismos…

-¡¡Di de una vez que quieres!-le gritaba Hao.

-Quiero vuestros poderes…vuestros espíritus…vuestras esencias…-les dijo.-Pero, eso os llevará tiempo…así que pensarlo…mientras tanto me llevo a esta chica, creo que me divertiré bastante con ella…

-¡¡¡No te atrevas…no te atrevas a llevártela maldito hijo de puta!-Yoh estalló en ira, no aguantaba más, pensar que se iba a llevar a su novia, que podría hacer con ella lo que se le diera la gana…lo ponía furioso.

-…-el asesino no dijo nada, simplemente se desvaneció en un chasquido de dedos y llevándose a Pilika con él.

-No…no…¡¡¡¡¡NO!-gritaba Horo al vació en donde antes estaba su hermana con el sujeto.-¡¡¡¿Por qué a ella!-calló de rodillas al suelo, llorando, se sintió débil, sin fuerzas…

Hao y Lyserg se arrodillaron a su lado intentando calmarlo.

-Horo…cálmate…-le decía Lyserg.

El Ainu se dejó caer a los brazos de su amigo, aun llorando.

Yoh estaba paralizado, mirando al sitio en donde se habían desvanecido. Estaba como en shock, solo sentía ira…mucha ira y mucho miedo…

-Tengo que encontrarla…no puedo dejarla en manos de ese…de ese…mal nacido…-decía apretando los puños.

-¡¡Ahora si que no descansaré hasta verlo muerto!-gritó Len.-Se acabo, esta noche sin falta lo vamos a matar…como hemos podido ver, es un ser sobrenatural…tal vez sea un shaman…

-Sí tal vez…-dijo Hao incorporándose del suelo.-Debemos encontrarle…pero no podemos darle lo que quiere…si no, moriremos todos…

-¡No me importa!-saltó Yoh mirándolos a todos, enfurecido.-le daré todo lo que pida…aun que sea mi propia vida…lo que sea por salvarla a ella…daría lo que fuera…-en ese momento no pudo evitar dejar salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡¡Yoh no digas bobadas!-le regaño su hermano.-Vamos a encontrarle y vamos a luchar…no podemos perder nuestras vidas así sin más…

-Pero…

-¡No hay peros que valgan, Yoh!-le seguía diciendo Hao. En ese momento se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.-No te preocupes…encontraremos a ese asesino y tendrás a tu chica a tu lado de nuevo…te lo juro…

Yoh se dejó caer sobre el hombro de su hermano, descargando toda su ira en dolor, llorando sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo.

Al pasar unos minutos, los chicos fueron hacia la habitación de las chicas, donde ahora solo se encontraba Anna. Al entrar la Itako pudo ver la cara de pena que traían todos.

-¿…Qué ha pasado…? ¿¿Dónde está Pilika?-abrazó rápidamente a Horo, el cual seguía llorando, no pudo explicarle nada, las palabras no le salían de la boca.

Lyserg fue el que le contó todo lo sucedido. Anna abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Horo, consolándolo.

Ahora ya no podían hacer nada más, estaba decidido…ese maldito sujeto tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho, no podían dejar que Pilika muriese…no podían…

-------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capítulo o.o espero que les haya gustado…los deje intrigados? T.T espero que si jeje…

Buenos muchisimas gracias por los reviews a: mItSuKi TaO, Pilika Usui, Kurusugawa Himeko, loconexion, Liver Girl y Alejandra.

Espero sigan dejándome reviews T.T de veras me hace falta para poder seguirlo…y perdonen la demora! n.nU


End file.
